


Times Up

by limitlxss



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Bellarke AU Week, Bellarke Valentines, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Hurt Bellamy Blake, Hurt Clarke Griffin, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy Blake, Romantic Fluff, The 100 (TV) Season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlxss/pseuds/limitlxss
Summary: “Raven how long can we wait?” He shouted, starting off at a run to join the others, all 6 of them where huddled around the monitor in their suits, they had also seen the glimmers of prime fire.“As long as we can” Raven said solemnly, gazing at the racing clock. She shone him a reassuring half smile but at the back of his mind a voice called out to Bellamy, she won’t make it in time and you know that.An au where Bellamy stays behind to find Clarke, after Raven takes the others and the rocket to find refuge on the ring.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. "Clarke's not back yet?"

“Clarke’s not back yet” asked Bellamy anxiously as he waited helplessly at the centre of the pristine lab. The commotion made by Harper, Raven and Emori was enough to keep him distracted but with every other breath his mind jumped back to Clarke. Where was she?  
He checked the clock.. 5 minutes till take off...  
She still had time.. he hoped, as he turned his attention back to the task at hand. 

He ran across the room to Murphy, who was wheeling the last supply’s down from the 1st floor. “Here let me take some” Bellamy commanded as he grabbed a large box, he winced as it squelched against his rubber suit as he carried the hefty box towards the rocket.

Come on people, 4 minutes, let’s go!!” yelled Raven and Bellamy could feel the lump in his throat growing with every second. 

4 minutes. 

He checked again for any sign of Clarke, she should be back by now.  
He dumped the boxes into the rocket and clambered back down the precarious ladder. “Hey! Bellamy where are you going?” Raven called after him.  
“Checking for Clarke” he called back, jogging towards the exit where Clarke should be any second. He couldn’t just sit in the ship and hope, he needed more than that. She could be hurt.. or worse.  
No. He didn’t was to think about that. 

Bellamy pushed open the clunky metal doors and immediately felt the radiation hot on his skin. The suit was barely helping now.  
He gazed out for any sign of life amongst the grey snow, desperately hoping Clarke would appear over the hill, but still nothing.  
Where the hell was she?  
He took one last look before closing the doors again, reassuring himself under his breath. She’s Clarke Griffin, if any one could do this, it was her. Suddenly he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks. Just appearing over the snowy mountain caps... the green sparks and orange fiery whips of prime fire.  
It was like a wall of destruction, plowing over the horizon and decimating anything in its path. Hot adrenaline shot through Bellamy’s body as he slammed the doors.  
“Raven how long can we wait?” He shouted, starting off at a run to join the others, all 6 of them where huddled around the monitor in their suits, they had also seen the glimmers of prime fire.  
“As long as we can” Raven said solemnly, gazing at the racing clock. She shone him a reassuring half smile but at the back of his mind a voice called out to Bellamy, she won’t make it in time and you know that.

3 minutes and 26 seconds.

Bellamy paced furiously up and down, wringing his hands in despair. Clarke had to get back in time. He just couldn’t leave her. His eyes filled with tears and the thought of it. 

3 minutes

Bellamy wanted to scream, the stone knot in his stomach tightening… he couldn’t leave her here, but him the others would die if they waited for her any longer than 2 minutes and 55 seconds. Panicked thoughts darted through his mind, he could stay here and wait while the others went to space? No, no that’s crazy, how could he do that? He’d be dead in days even if he did survive prime fire. 

She just had to get back in time. 'Come on Clarke’ he muttered to himself nervously.

Raven was barking orders and he could hear frantic movement as the 6 of them packed into the ship, but he couldn’t move.  
Bellamy was frozen, stuck in this constant loop of pacing. His thoughts racing.

“How do we know if she got the power on?” He heard Murphy ask worriedly.  
Oh god\- Bellamy hadn’t even thought of that, he hadn’t thought past this very moment. He was going back into space in less than three minutes but his only thought was Clarke Griffin.  
“We don’t” Raven bluntly replied. “Bellamy come on, we need to go, or we all die!” She said walking as fast as she could over to him. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him toward the rocket.  
“Raven... Raven I can’t do it” Bellamy said weakly, he gaze still fixed upon the door, his voice breaking as he spluttered out the painful words. 

“Bellamy what are you talking about? we have to-“  
He turned around, and Raven could see the lines of distress etched in his face. Two tears rolled simultaneously down his cheeks and his eyes were wide with fear. 

Raven had supported Bellamy through rough patches many times before, but not once had she seen him this distressed. 

“Bellamy..” she whispered, taking his arms in hers, “I don’t really know what to say but- we can’t stay here any longer, I’m sorry about Clarke, I really am but if we stay here.. we all die, do you really want that?”  
Bellamy hung his head in shame but Raven could clearly see tears falling from his hazel eyes.  
“She has night blood?” Raven whispered “that could work?”  
“She’ll be alone for 5 years” Bellamy gritted out angrily through the tears. “she’s the only night blood left!”.

Suddenly, a switched flipped in Bellamy’s head and wave of realisation rushed over him filling him with warmth, he looked over at the desk, 4 perfect viles of night blood solution, the tables turned and he looked slowly down at Raven.  
He paused for a second, contemplating his decision, chewing his lip anxiously but eventually he said… “Raven, i’m staying”  
“WHAT- Bellamy no, you can’t be serious? How?” Raven’s questions flew at him angrily, and she stared at him in disbelief.  
“You said Clarke had the night blood solution right?” He said.  
“Yeah, untested night blood, Bellamy what the hell are you talking about, we don’t have time for this” she said furiously tugging him toward the rocket. ’What-what about Echo and Monty and Harper, Emori? What about all of us?”

“Raven- I’m waiting for her” he said through gritted teeth “even if that means you leave and I stay… I just- I can’t lose her… not again” Bellamy said passionately, his curly brown hair bounced around wildly with desperation.  
“Bellamy you’ll die... even with the night blood solution, Abby said it wouldn’t work”. Raven replied through gritted teeth.

He stared at her blankly for a second before saying quietly “I’ll take my chances”  
“We don’t even know if she’s alive or dead...” Raven said, trailing off with disbelief. 

1 minute to launch, the computers voice boomed loudly, breaking the pained silence they stranded in. 

Raven could see the determination fixed in her friends eyes, there was no changing his mind, everyone knew about Bellamy’s burning love for Clarke, even if he didn’t want to admit it. 

He was staying.

“You stubborn son of a bitch” Raven laughed quietly, even though tears sprung from her eyes as she pulled him into a tight hug.  
“Take care of them for me Reyes” said Bellamy, as hot tears raced down his face too and the pair they held each other.  
“May we meet again” he whispered.  
“May we meet again” replied Raven with a small sob. 

Raven shook herself and detached from Bellamy, they shared one last look at each other before she turned around and walked away back into the rocket without a second look back. 

Bellamy watched as she clambered into the rocket, pulling the door tightly closed behind her with a loud click. He watched as the huge screen doors dragged them selfs closed and he winced as the engines fired, making the whole lab shake furiously. 

A few minutes later the door opened again and Bellamy stared up, out of the gigantic hole in the ceiling where the rocket and his friends had been just seconds previously. He could see the faint outline of the rocket disappearing into the cloud of smoke created by prime fire.  
A wave or regret hit him like a truck and he stumbled back, breathing heavily, he clutched the desk for stability but it was too late for regrets now, he had made his decision. Now he had to find Clarke. 

Bellamy sprinted across the spotless white floors of the lab towards the exit . He had 20 minutes until prime fire destroyed everything he loved, including Clarke.

He flung open the cast iron doors was immediately greeted with a surreal feeling. It was like the world had been shoved inside a furnace and left there for days. The white snow glowed bright orange with the shadow of prime fire on the horizon and Bellamy could see heat waves rising thick and fast through the air, clouding his vision.

The satellite tower, he saw its slender figure looming in the distance, and set off at a swift run, struggling through the thick snow, towards it, towards Clarke.  
His eyes scoured the ground intensely for any sign that she’d come this way. But there was nothing, no footprints, no branches snagged, nothing.  
“Clarke! Clarke” he yelled at the top of his lungs. His breathing quickened and beads of perspiration sprung from his hairline.  
“Clarke where are you?” Bellamy’s eyes where wide with fear as he hurtled across the uneven ground. “CLARKE”. He checked his watch. 

15 minutes and 32 seconds until the death wave.

“Come on Clarke” he whispered to himself. Panic bubbled up menacingly in his stomach and his desperate eyes darted quickly from side to side.  
A few painful minutes of running and shouting later, he reached a small river. The ice melt was making it rush along the ground with such force it made Bellamy stop and stare for a second or too.  
But suddenly, in the back of his mind, something caught his attention. A warm tickling feeling surged across Bellamy’s entire body, he looked down at his hands worriedly, only to find them shaking furiously.  
The tickling feeling developed into a light burning sensation and Bellamy knew something was wrong. 

He looked into the sky, prime fire loomed aggressively over him, casting an orange shadow across the valley.  
Bellamy’s suit wasn’t acting against the radiation anymore. 

Fear froze him for a split second, his whole body trembling as he realised he had to go back before he was burnt alive by the radiation. His heart tugged aggressively for Clarke, but with his head pounding with regret, he turned tail and ran as quick as he could toward the lab. His olive skin stung and Bellamy could feel the blisters starting to form, bubbling painfully.  
He galloped over the heaps of snow & bounded across the land. “CLARKE” he yelled out hopelessly, pain throbbed through his body but still all he could think about was Clarke. 

11 minutes- his watch screamed at him. 

Bellamy could hear his heart beat vibrating loudly in his ears, each heavy footfall shuddered his entire body but he kept going. “CLARKE PLEASE” he yelled desperately as the burning turned to a searing pain.

He gasped as he felt it. Tears started to drip down his cheeks, making them sting even more. They clouded he vision as he hurled himself across the snowy ground, praying with all his might for the pain to subside.

He eventually stumbled his way back up to the top of the icy hill. A cool feeling of relief washed over him as he spotted the lab just at the bottom. 

However the pain numbed the emotion almost as soon as it came, Bellamy grimaced and lost control of his body as he faded briefly out of consciousness. He stumbled forward, flailing his limbs franticly for stability but his knees bucked, sending him crashing down the jagged hill.  
As he tumbled a sharp pain erupted from his leg and he tried to stop himself from rolling but his fingers slipped and failed to grab onto the slippery ground.

Bellamy collapsed into the snow at the bottom. He gasped for air as more tears slithered down his face, clouding the helmet of his suit.  
The hope drained out of him as he struggled to get back up. A dull throb burned even more than the rest but he couldn’t pin point where it was coming from. “AHHH” he grunted through a sharp intake of breath, as he tried to move his ankle, there it was.  
He gazed fearfully across at it to see thick red blood, pooling against the inside of the suit. He gasped again as more discomfort came in a wave, knocking him momentarily out of conciseness again, his heavy figure fell back and crashed against the snow and he lay there, spread eagled & motionless.


	2. now or never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Survive so you can find Clarke' , the thought pulsated around his body summoning strength to survive.

He’d lost everything, his only chance of escape, gone with Raven and the others, Octavia, and worst of all Clarke. Bellamy lay there for a minute, his soft sobs echoed around his helmet as the radiation ate up his body and he croaked out one last desperate call for Clarke.   
But to no avail. He was half expecting her to run out of the trees, scoop him up and carry him Inside. But Bellamy was well and truly alone, exhaustion dragging his heavy eyelids shut.

7 minutes, the voice in his watch beeped calmly. 

Exhaustion took over as he struggled to even flex his fingers. Bellamy’s body felt broken but is mind was still racing. He wasn’t ready to die, not yet.

Night blood… that was it... night blood, he had to get it, it was his only chance.

The thought rushed into him and he stared towards the door, 20 ft, he thought he could make it.   
Drawing out every ounce of energy and motivation he had left, he dug his elbows into the snow and hauled his body untidily across the ground. He took a sharp breath as the suit rubbed against the vigorous burns, coating his body and the pain from his ankle throbbed intensely. His mind felt like a tunnel as he inched himself closer to the doors. 

Survive so you can find Clarke. Survive so you can find Clarke.  
Was all he could think about.   
Bellamy reached up for the metal handle of the door. It burned him on contact but he didn’t care. 

Survive so you can find Clarke.

He grabbed onto the wall for support, shaking violently as he pulled him self up to standing. Then he limped, painfully through the door and slammed it loudly behind him. The echo bounced off the walls and made him shudder but all Bellamy could think about was his next task.   
4 perfect viles of night blood solution where still standing isolated on the white desk. Bellamy shivered as he limped as fast as he could down the corridor, throwing himself from wall to wall for support. He reached the desk and immediately started searching for a syringe. 

His shaking hands rummaged through the draws as quick as they could. Bellamy coughed loudly, red blood shot from his mouth and dribbled down the inside of his helmet. He quickly tore it off, discarding to the side, and wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve. The searing pain was wearing off slightly now he was inside but his ankle throbbed with even more intensity. 

On the boat ride to the island Clarke had told everyone how she injected her self with the night blood solution before her mom smashed up the radiation chamber, Bellamy’s plan was to do the exact same, apart from smashing the chamber.

Unfortunately Bellamy knew nothing about how to administer it, but he had watched Clarke do it a thousand times. When he got bored he would go and watch her work in med bay with her mom, it was surprisingly relaxing even though she hated having him distracting her. Damn it he was spiralling again. 

Bellamy grabbed the long needle, which had remanence of the night blood solution still on it so he hoped it would be the correct one, and jammed it into the bottle. 

5 minutes, the computer informed him.

He threw himself onto the cold table and started wrestling with the hazmat suit. He gasped as he began to peel it off of him, the suit caught on every bump and burn making him flinch.  
He yanked his arm out of the bright orange rubber sleeve, it was thick with grotesque burns, some of them where bleeding as his arm shook. He gagged slightly at the sight of it-  
Survive so you can find Clarke, the voice in his head interrupted. 

Bellamy reached over and grabbed the long needle now filled with night blood. He tried to steady his breathing as he pushed his body upright on the rigid table. The end of the needle wavered millimetres above his skin as his hand shook violently. 

Survive so you can find Clarke.

4 minutes, the computer boomed loudly. 

It was now or never.

Bellamy took a deep breath & hesitated for a second before plunging the thick needle into his arm.   
“AHHHHH” he yelled out loudly in pain as the needle pierced his skin and he panted heavily. His eyes once again filled with hot tears as he squeezed them shut and Bellamy pushed down the syringe and watched in horror was the veins in his arm turned a black.   
He gazed in agony as the black raced all over his arm and through his body. His chest rose and fell intensely as his rapid breathing increased.

Bellamy’s body felt numb. It was like he blocked out the constant blinding pain and could only focus on the black blood spreading through his arms. He removed the needle and slapped his hand over the entry point. He felt dizzy and the world began to spin.  
Franticly Bellamy grabbed the edge of the table for support as he coughed violently again. This time black blood flew from his mouth. It splattered onto the spotless floor below him, and eyes widened with horror.

2 minutes. 

The computer sounded distant, like it was In a dream and his vision faded in to a blurry haze. Bellamy swayed and the needle clattered to the floor with a loud crash. Bellamy slipped off the table face first onto the cold floor and he lost consciousness yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you are enjoying this so far... please leave any comments, feedback or constructive criticism in the comments. its greatly appreciated thank you!!


	3. Salvation

Clarke’s POV

Prime fire scorched my back as I ran for my life towards Becca’s lab, my hand still squeezed tightly against the sharp glass of my broken helmet. I could barely breathe and I gasped repeatedly for any oxygen I could take in. My throat felt like it was closing up as the world burned down all around me.

As I reached the lab I slipped down in the snow till it covered my knees, making running near impossible. The air was glowing orange and green and the heat rose past me searing my skin. Tiredness dragged me down but I kept going, lunging out against the deep white blanket. Eventually I reached the lab door. I swung out my arm to steady my self on it but quickly yelped and retracted it back as the hot metal burnt my hands.

I took a sharp intake of breath as tears trickled down my weathered cheeks. With all the energy I could muster, I stumbled in through the door, Kicking it closed ferociously closed behind me. Wisps of orange flame licked the edges of it, as it slammed shut. 

Pain blurred my vision as I ran through the grey halls of the lab, desperately panting and gasping for air as I sped around the corner. Suddenly felt myself being tugged and dragged down to the ground. My radiation suit was soaked wet with condensation and sweat and the rubber squealed against the pristine floor as I lost my balance and crashed to the ground. My helmet wedged itself halfway up my face, pressing against the vigorous blisters all over it. I yelped in pain as I tugged it off my head. It was useless anyway. The broken glass shattered into tiny fragments as it tumbled to the floor beside me.  
I regained me balance, stumbling against the wall as I pushed my fragile body upwards. 

‘Come on Clarke’ I spit out, through gritted teeth.  
It felt like I was carrying the whole earth on my back as I dragged my limp feet around the corner, still clinging onto the labs white wall.  
As I rounded the corner a flash of dull orange caught my eye.  
I looked again to see the disfigured shape of a radiation suit crumpled against the floor.  
No. Not a person.  
I darted back behind the corner, my heart beat like drum in my chest. I took a deep breath, blinked slowly and limped round the corner to see a body in an orange suit. No no no no, my head pounded and my eye lids fought violently to be closed. Someone couldn’t have stayed behind, I saw the ship take off. They- They wouldn’t leave someone. They wouldn’t- 

Unconsciousness tempted me and I fell to the floor, pain still ebing across my body as I crawled toward the twisted body. Tears clouded my vision and the knot writhed in my stomach as I realised who it was. No, No, no, olive skin, dark black curls. 

It was Bellamy.

‘Bellamy?’ I gasped as a shook him. There was no response. I crawled rapidly around him and softly placed two fingers against his neck. A weak pulse tapped my fingers and a wave of relief crashed over me. He was alive.

My head was throbbing all my whole body burned as I dragged Bellamy’s lucid figure away from its crumbled position under the desk. One of his arms was hanging out of his suit already, covered with ugly burns, I gagged at the sight of it.

My mind was racing, What the hell happened to him? 

My fingers continued to rip off the suit, it was wet with sweat and blood. I gasped as I hurriedly yanked it off his lower legs, revealing a deep gash, oozing with blood.  
But the blood was black.  
I jumped back, gazing at the wound in disbelief. 

Night blood.

Bellamy had made him self into a nightblood. I ran my shaking hand over his bloody leg, that’s the only reason he’s still alive.  
My head felt like it was going to explode as I forced my weak legs to stand up, fighting against unconsciousness, I reached for the suture kit lying restlessly on the desk in-front of me and got to work. Fumbling with the intricate needles with my trembling hands as i pierced his delicate skin with the slender sutures. 

Tears glassed my eyes as I worked, even though Bellamy was unconscious, his face was contorted with agony and great lines etched in his skin. It hurt to see him like this, what must he had been through?

I can never remember I time where I was more concentrated than in that moment. Spread out across the floor, adrenaline still coursing through my veins, hurriedly closing up Bellamy’s ankle with lines of intricate stitches, checking his pulse every few seconds to make sure he was still alive, my mom would be so proud. 

I neatly bandaged his feet and both arms, the faded bandages from the bunker where still secured around his wrists, streaked with blood from the handcuffs I locked him in, a twinge of guilt rushed through me I carefully unravelled them but I still had one question. Why did they leave him behind? 

Murphy’s body wasn’t any where to be found so they must have gotten back safely after going to find Monty. i just didn’t understand. 

Time flew by Clarke as she worked on Bellamy, and Prime fire had long past when she finally slumped on the cold laboratory floor. Her head pounded as she surveyed the radiation burns on her own body. Not too bad, I guess night blood does work after all.  
Quietly she sat, pressed with her knees to her body against the desk. She started lifelessly at Bellamy, his face was dangerously pale and beads of sweat silently rolling across his face. Her stomach lurched and her body tensed as she thought of the pain he would be in when he wakes up- If he wakes up, his pulse was dangerously weak. 

Clarke’s eyes drifted closed, pain still ebbed across her body but she fell silently asleep. Her petite figure flopped down on top of Bellamy and she slipped into a delicate rest...

Hours crept past as the pair lay on the white tiles, entangled in each other for comfort, two lost souls the last two people on the surface of the earth, alone together. 

Clarke sat up violently, her whole body lurched and her breathing was rapid. The events of the previous day flooded back into her mind and Clarke’s body burned and shuddered as she remembered the horrifying climb up the satellite tower.

She looked around franticly, sweat dribbled over her nose, but settled with a sigh of relief as she saw Bellamy’s peaceful figure still resting silently beside her, wrapped in neat white bandages. She rushed her hand to his warm neck, feeling for the gentle throb of a pulse, it tapped against her fingers, stronger than before.  
Thank god, she thought, running her fingers through her matted hair.


	4. His Home

Bellamy felt his heavy heart pounding loudly in his chest, a dull throb ricocheted through his body and his heavy eyes blinked slowly open, harsh white light greeting them aggressively. 

Bellamy let out a soft yelp as he straightened his legs, his ankle was prickling with sharp needle-like pains as he pulled himself up from the floor, propping his weak body against the wall, he took a deep shuddering breath as he looked down at his ripped suit and withered body.  
He noticed the intricately layered bandages wrapping his arms and legs. Bellamy did not remember doing that, he looked around, confused. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps, who was that? he flinched and jolted upright, readying himself to fight. But all he saw was the blurry figure of a person running toward him from across the lab. Bellamy squeezed his eyes tightly open and closed again to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

He was sure he was alone, he remembered the feeling of skin searing as he ran through the radiation, the pain as he tumbled down the hill, the sharp scratch of the needle as he injected himself with night blood and the clatter it made as it fell to the floor. But he never remembered another person. 

“Bellamy? Bellamy can you hear me?” he recognised the voice instantly and a warm sensation of comfort coursed through his body like sunlight.  
It was Clarke. 

All of a sudden all the trauma of the previous day flooded back to him but me memory boomed louder than the rest.

Survive so you can find Clarke

“Clarke?” His voice croaked softly and his dry lips brushed together, Bellamy looked in disbelief up to see her kneeling beside him, gently sweeping the loose curls out of his face. There eyes locked and Bellamy was instantly lost in their cold blue sea.   
“Your alive” he whimpered as he mustered all his strength and pulled her towards him into the tightest hug. Her warmth filled him up and Hot tears stung his eyes with relief, as she held him tightly, Bellamy’s fingers felt for the braid running down her back and squeezed it tightly. He had found her, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter sorry!! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated.


	5. the best moment of her life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably the bit you all came for... enjoy :))

Clarke had forgotten the feeling of Bellamy’s comforting hugs. He embraced her tightly, holding the braid in her hair, and she hugged him back, tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes.   
“I thought you where dead” she choked out. “Don’t you dare scare me like that again” 

The pair sat cuddled tightly together on the floor for a long while, at peace in each others arms. Eventually Clarke pulled back, “Bell.. did they leave you here?” She asked quietly.  
Bellamy hesitated for a second, scared of her reaction to what he was about to say.  
“No, I stayed” he said gently.  
“WHAT?” Clarke snapped defencivly back at him “you did what??”  
“I- I just couldn’t leave you to die” Bellamy stared up at Clarkes big blue eyes, he wanted to say so much more…

“Bellamy...” Clarke fell back into stunned silence. Bellamy Blake gave up his only chance of survival because he couldn’t leave me here. She was stunned, no one had ever cared this much about her before. She looked down, almost embarrassed.

“Clarke… I- I just knew if I left you to die on an irradiated planet, I wouldn’t survive in space” Bellamy croaked out, he felt a lump slowly growing in his throat.  
“What do you mean?” Clarke asked softly as she sat beside him, leaning her head back on the desk parallel with his.   
Bellamy looked across at her with his puppy dog eyes, and floppy brown hair. He met her sympathetic gaze and he knew. 

Slowly Bellamy leaned across to Clarke, he didn’t hesitate as his lips met hers. They latched perfectly as Bellamy pulled himself closer, Clarke kissed gently back, her soft nose brushing against his and warm lips. A warmth she’d never felt before spread down her body. Home. 

He pulled away softly, hanging onto her delicate lips.   
Bellamy smiled with stars in his eyes. “i love you Clarke Griffin”  
Clarke giggled, biting her lip playfully, the taste of Bellamy's sweet saliva lingering on her tongue. “i love you too Bellamy Blake”. 

Clarke reached up and brushed her hand against Bellamy’s gentle cheek, he placed his hand over hers. Their fingers lacing together as their lips interlocked once again and pain both of them held in their hearts melted slowly away. The only thing that mattered now where each-other.

It had been several short hours since the best moment of Clarke’s life, she was practically glowing from happiness as she ran around the lab decluttering and sorting out supplies. She could still faintly taste Bellamy’s sweet lips, when she ran her tongue over hers as she treated the burns on her face. Bellamy had tried his best to patch her up but he was still very weak and frankly, not a very good doctor. 

Clarke leaned against the sinks and stared at herself in the mirror. Permanent dark circles has started to form under her eyes and the end of her hair had singed off. Her piercing blue eyes glinted back at her with a hint of determination and she took a deep breath. Just hours ago she had been planning to spend the next 5 years of her life in space. Now she has survived prime fire on earth, was trapped in a high tech laboratory and more importantly she was in love with Bellamy Blake.   
She smiled as the thought crossed her mind. Clarke knew she had something special with Bellamy but she had never imagined he felt the same way.   
Clarke caught a glimpse other self grinning in the mirror, damn it felt good to be in love again.   
After 10 mins Clarke emerged from the bathroom, still grinning. Bellamy had fallen asleep again, a peaceful smile crossed his face. Damn he was beautiful, Clarke thought as she lay down on the floor and carefully curled up beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know if I should write more chapters.   
> originally this was the end of the fic but I might make a part 2 with Bellamy and Clarkes adventures after prime fire. let me know, thank you reading!!!!


End file.
